


honey, honey.

by ihaveaplan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, about 10 years post trk, feel good fic, major bluesey, minor pynch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: (inspired by one of my favorite trc fics which unfortunately hasn't been updated in years, 'in light of things to come')10 years after the summer they were 17, Blue and Gansey decide to expand their family. Adventures are sure to ensue.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 17





	honey, honey.

Gansey had been lazily tracing circles on his wife’s bare stomach with his thumb, relishing the bliss of their post-sex cuddles and breathing in the scent of her hair, when she abruptly took his hand and held it against the plane of her lower stomach. 

“Have you… thought about having kids?” she asked, almost warily but equally inquisitive.

Of course, he had. They had this conversation before, but always in the theoretical- yes, children were on the table, but after being married for a while, or after grad school, or after they had found a house- but it was “after” all those milestones now. They both knew that, and both had been gauging when they should have that conversation.

“Why yes, dear, I have thought about kids,” he began, an evident level of humor taking the edge of nerves out of his voice- or so he hoped. “I have thought about them having your eyes and mischief, and maybe even my terrible practicality, because certainly one must be the voice of reason, and-” 

“Gansey.” Blue cut him off with a chuckle. “You know exactly what I mean.” she continued, her voice pleasant but more serious.

His heart fluttering, he could only squeeze her tight in his embrace while his mind cycled through endless enthusiastic responses. She squeaked at the sudden pressure, but laughed all the same. When he had regained his ability to form coherent thoughts, he nuzzled his nose near her ear and said quietly, intimately- though they were all alone- “You mean, have I thought about having kids… now?”

Blue’s toes curled involuntarily at the sound of his hushed voice. Nearly a decade together, and she was still as in love with him as ever. Him being her soulmate had been a blessing, and a curse, and a blessing again. So she nodded, a smile tugging at her lips, and replied “Mhm. I mean, we’re twenty-seven, we're married… isn't this what people do?”

Though she was joking, Gansey felt a twinge that was enough for him to roll her over so she was facing him and he was perched over her, and said with all sincerity,

“Jane. Blue, my darling. Please understand that my interest in having children- having your children,” he amended with emphasis, “has nothing to do with it being ‘what people do,’ and everything to do with that I love you, with every fiber of my being, and I would cherish dearly any child born of that love. Of our love.” 

In response, Blue fought a stupid grin as tears pricked at her eyes, breaking the warm silence by reaching up to wipe away the tears slipping free before she was ugly-crying, and responded,

“Shit, Gansey, you're making me cry!” with a laugh. 

He didn't fight the grin that broke out on his face. As she finished swiping away the tears, he looked down at her, taking her in as if it were the first time all over again. She was beautiful, and not strictly in the typical sense- though she was, certainly- but she had this vitality to her, this eager liveliness that permeated every part of her. She was still flushed from the night’s earlier events, and totally naked, her bronze skin warm to the touch. Her black curly hair- longer, now- was splayed across the pillow, forming a halo around her head. And now, her eyes shining and a hesitant, beautiful, happy smile on her face, she was the sun of his solar system.

“Oh, kiss me, Dick. Kiss me, please.” she whispered, looking up at him. 

So he did. Sweetly, slowly. When finally he pulled away, he rolled them again so she was laying on his chest. 

“Yes, my love, I've been thinking about having kids a lot recently.” he said earnestly. “I've been thinking about how they're made,” he said teasingly, eliciting a giggle from her. “About picking names, and telling our family, and the ladies of Fox Way doing their damnedest to figure out the sex before the doctors.” He paused to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I've been thinking about painting the guest room to be a nursery, and child proofing our study as best we can. But mostly, Blue, I've been thinking about how whenever I think that my heart is so full of love for you, you find a way to increase it still.” 

“Good, good.” she replied, very pragmatically, though he could feel her cheek grow hotter against his chest. “Because, I think, maybe, we can stop trying not to get pregnant.” 

At his evident perplexed silence, she clarified, “I don't want to become one of those couples whose relationship becomes consumed by wanting to get pregnant. I want to keep the romance, and I want any baby to be conceived in genuine love, rather than on a schedule of attempts.” 

Gansey nodded, resuming tracing circles on her skin, this time on her lower back. “I think that's a very sound judgement, Jane.” Then, yawning- because he could always sleep with her in his arms- he declared, “But I believe that if we are to put energy into this business of baby making, we ought to be well-rested.” In response, she hummed happily and snuggled closer to him. 

Reaching over and flicking off the bedside lamp, he murmured sleepily to her, “Sweet, sweet dreams, dearest.”


End file.
